Secret Santa
by True0303
Summary: Sometimes love has a funny way of finding you!
1. Chapter 1

Secret Santa

Bonnie P.O.V

"Ok class, listen up, we are doing a secret Santa theme this year, which means each one of you will pick a card from the hat, with someone name on it, and give that person a special gift." Mr. Alaric Saltzman. My history teacher said.

"So I want all of you, to pass the hat around. This will be a big part of your grade before winter break, so that doesn't mean, just go out and buy anything for your person, I want you all to put some serious through into you gift and the person you giving the gift to, and that also applies to you Damon."

The whole class started to laugh.

"I really hope I get Elena."

I said to myself, because I already got her the perfect Christmas gift. I had to stay on the phone all night, just to win us a pair of Trey Songz holiday concert tickets. My dad was so pissed that my phone bill was higher than unusual, and told me to get a job for the holiday.

When the hat finally came to me, I reached and pulled out a name. Honestly I really want Elena, but Stefan, Caroline, Matt or Tyler would do, matter of fact anyone would do, as long as I wasn't stuck with Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore's older brother.

Damon P.O.V

I was pissed; I couldn't believe that Mr. Saltzman really called me out in front of the whole class. Who care about giving a gift to people I could care less about. It's just not my style. I glanced over at my young brother, who shared the same look of disgusted on his face, as I did.

"Stefan, who did you get?

"I got Elena." Stefan said, with a touch of annoying in his voice.

Stefan wasn't really into this Christmas spirit stuff either.

"Tyler, who did you get? I asked.

"Man, I got Caroline, someone kill me now. I have no idea on what to get that cheer geek.

"So Damon, who did you get, it's can't be as bad as ours."

"I don't know yet, I haven't checked." I told them.

"Ok, so check, we want know who the lucky one is." Tyler said while laughing at Damon.

"Alright."

I opened my card, and couldn't believe who I got! Man this day just keeps getting worst and worst, I opened and closed my card three times hoping the name would somehow change.

"This is some bull." I said loud enough for Stefan and Tyler to hear me.

"Who, do you have? They both asked at the same time.

"No, No, No! This can't be happening, I repeated to myself.

"Who do you have? Stefan asked a little inpatient.

"Bonnie! I said in the lowest voice possible. This was a nightmare come true.

"Does everyone have their person? Mr. Saltzman asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again... I would like to thank everyone who is supporting

Secret Santa... I know it's been a very long time since I've updated, but I'm back if you're still interested in this story... I'm very sorry for the delay…

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries….

Damon P.O.V.

"Does everyone have their person? Mr. Saltzman asked.

"Yes, the whole class said in unison accept Stefan, Tyler, and myself. This day couldn't get any worst I thought to me, but it did, because ever since I picked her name I kept feeling like Bonnie was glancing at me. I always thought Bonnie was weird, and she just kept getting more and more weird.

" Yo bro, is it me, or does Bonnie keep looking at me? I asked Stefan curious about his answer I had to make sure I was going crazy... I'm way too young and sexy to be going crazy…

"Bro, I don't know, the girl is a weirdo! Just like the rest of her friends." Tyler and I busted out laughing drawling the attention of the whole class including Mr. Saltzman.

"Mr. Salvatore & Mr. Lockwood would you both like to explain to the class what's so funny? Mr. Saltzman asked in an irritated tone looking directly at me, but I was the only one who interrupted his boring history class.

I instantly became pissed off once again; this was the second time today that Mr. Saltzman put me on blasted. It took all the energy I had not to snap on Mr. Saltzman in front of the entire class, but this is my senior year of high school and I can't resist any more trouble at school.

"Umm, well Mr. Saltzman, I was just explaining to Tyler and Stefan about how excited I was about our Secret Santa theme this year, actually we're all super excited, that the idea made us giggle out loud. " Sorry for interrupting your class." I replied sarcastically with a smile.

"Okay Mr. Salvatore. Well class, I'm glad to see some of my students are taken an interest in this assignment." Mr. Saltzman was mocking me in front of the whole class... Man I really hate this class.

"Umm excuse me Mr. Saltzman, I was wondering if we're not allowed to just go out and buy any old gift for our Secret person. How would we know, what to get them? Bonnie asked our teacher… Man I don't know what it is about this girl that bothers me, maybe it's because she's a goodie-to-shoes, or she tried so hard to be the teacher's pet, I thought rolling my eyes. She would be the one to ask that question.

"I was thinking the same thing." Elena Gilbert proudly expressed supporting her weirdo friend, both of these girls should have weirdo tattooed on their forehead.

"That's a great question girls." Mr. Saltzman replied back.

"Kiss ass, I mumble under my breath, I really couldn't stand those two.

" Like I said before this assignment isn't just about getting and receiving gifts, I really want everyone to get to know their partner so to speak, and learn about their background, their beliefs, their likes and their dislikes, that's the whole point of this assignment, also class I would like for everyone to write an essay about their partner. Class dismissed.

Bonnie P.O.V

When we were leaving class Damon and his friend bumped into us. "Hey watch where you're going." Caroline said yelling at all of them.

"Shut up, you wanna be Barbie doll." Tyler said yelling back at us. We could hear Damon and Stefan in the background laughs at what Tyler said to us. "Really, grow up. This isn't Middle school." Caroline was about to say something else when Elena cut her off, "don't waste your breath, they don't have enough brain cells to comprehend what you're saying." Caroline and I busted out laughing, and walked into the café, we grabbed some lunch… Elena had got pizza with some fries on the side and Caroline had chosen a Buffalo wrap with ranch dressing and some nachos, that really looked good, and myself, I chosen Bourbon chicken with a vanilla cream Oreo Cookie sundae and some chips. We all had a bottle of water.

Bon, who do you have as your person for the Secret Santa assignment? They both asked me at the same time. Ugh, I almost forgot all about the person I would have to get to know for two whole weeks. Hey, wait a minute, who do y'all have? I asked curious about whom their Secret Santa persons was, their persons couldn't be as bad as mine, and at this point I was welling to switch with anyone, who wouldn't mind having Damon as their Secret Santa person, which didn't leave many options, only Stefan, and Tyler, his dumb brother and best friend would want Damon..

"Bon, do I really have to say his name out loud? Elena asked in a disgusted tone

"Elena, I'm not sure who you're talking about, you have me confused." I told her.

"Elena has Stefan, and I have Tyler. Caroline cut in.

"Y'all have who? I asked in shock, what's going on, I thought to myself.

"So now that you know who we have, who do you have Bonnie?

"Umm, umm, I can't tell you." I replied back. I was really nervous

"What? Both Caroline and Elena said.

"Umm, it's called Secret Santa, it's supposed to be a secret, did either one of you understand the assignment. I said making my way out of the café.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's been showing Secret Santa some love! It truly means a lot to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries….

Chapter 3

Drama!

Damon P.O.V

"I love you Bonnie… And I don't care who knows it." I told her looking her straight into her beautiful hazel eyes. Her eyes could light up a room.

"I love you too Damon… I always have. It's just; I thought you hated me all these years. I mean you're always picking on me and doing mean things to me." She told me putting her head down, and trying not to cry, which I could see wasn't easy for her.

"Bonnie I know." I said lifting up her head which was cover with beautiful long brown hair, so that she could look me in the eyes. "I have treated you wrong, and for that I'm truly sorry, but you have to understand that I've been confused, you see, I have never in my life, felt the way I feel about you. " You're perfect for me in every way which scares me. When I see you, my heart beats faster, and I can't control my breathing, and my hands get all sweaty." I told Bonnie in one full breath moving in closer to her and taking her hands in mine. As I started to lean in to kiss her, our lips were only inches apart, when I heard someone yelling.

"Damon! Damon! Man get up, we're gonna be late for school. Did you forget to set your alarm last night? I heard Stefan say still yelling from the door way...

"I'm up, I'm up I repeated, getting up to take a quick shower, there's no way I could go to school being less than fresh, I'm Damon Salvatore!

Bonnie

P.O.V

Waking up this morning hadn't be easy, I couldn't sleep, my mind just kept running back to Damon all night. Damon Salvatore was officially driving me insane once again; even away from school I still couldn't get far enough away from him. This is gonna be a long day! I was excited to finally pull into the school parking lot, for one reason and one reason only, I thought maybe Caroline, and Elena could help me take my mind off of Damon before I had to see him in Mr. Saltzman history class, even if just for a little while. As I slowly made my way to the café to meet Elena and Caroline, I couldn't keep my mind off of Damon, and I was getting more and more pissed by the second. I quickly grabbed some breakfast, and walked over to my friends taking my seat next to Matt. Caroline and Elena was still a little pissed at me about yesterday, but they were slowly coming around. I was enjoying myself. My friends did help me take my mind off of Damon, which I enjoyed even more. And then, out of nowhere, Damon and his crew walked in. I soon spotted Rebekah running up to Matt and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning Beautiful." Matt said to Rebekah.

"Hey there sexy, did you miss me? Cause I missed you! Rebekah asked Matt.

"Of course love." Matt told Rebekah pulling her onto his lap.\

"Are we still on for tonight?" Matt asked Rebekah.

You could say that Rebekah and I didn't actually get along. Rebekah is nothing but some stuck up blonde head girl who thinks everyone is beneath her, with the exception of Damon and his crew, her brothers and of course matt now.

"Of course we are stil

" Yo Bon, did you skipped out on your beauty sleep, you're looking kind of rough this morning love." Damon said sarcastically cutting Rebekah off.

He was now standing at our table with Stefan and Tyler laughing at me.

"Ha- ha-ha. yeah real funny." "You of all people have no right to talk about anyone. Were the only words I could get out before the bell started to ring.

"Forget about him Bon." Matt said.

"Thanks Matt." I told him.

I started to make my way to class meeting up with Elena and Caroline. I saw Damon and his crew talking about something, and then they all look our way, staring and laughing.

"You know what? They're really starting to piss me off." Oh On! Did I say that out loud! I thought to myself, cause Elena and Caroline stop and stared at me, they shared my same feelings. Caroline, Elena, and I walked into our first period class.

To my liking school was going by pretty fast, until I enter Mr. Saltzman class. Mr. Saltzman told us to get with our partners. I had to hold my breath and calm myself down I already knew this was not going to go well. Damon and I are like night and day, well get ready for the apocalypse.

As I took the seat next to him, the both of us just watched each other, I wonder how long this game would last I figure I would ended it.

"So…. How was your day Damon?" I asked him... Like really care I thought to myself. I figure I should play nice, for now. It took him some time to come out of his shock.

"What?" Damon asked.

"I said... How are you?" I replied.

"I'm good and you?" He replied back with a smart tone.

"Well, my day is going a lot better now, since you tried to humiliate me in front of everyone.

"Tried, what you mean tried?" "You were there, right?" "Yeah, you were?" So to correct you I didn't tried to humiliate you, I did humiliate you!

My rage went from two, to about eighty in two point zero seconds. I stood up and started yelling and screaming at Damon, who had no problem yelling and screaming back at me. The whole class came rushing to our sides pulling us apart from one another. Tears rolled down my face, and my eyes became red. I have never disliked someone as much as I disliked Damon, and to think… WE USE TO Be Best friends.

Thanks for reading everyone, and I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have made...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries….

Chapter 4

Setup!

Damon P.O.V

Yesterday Bonnie and I got suspended from school. I bet little miss goodies-to-shoes wasn't expecting that! I bet she never got suspended before, but I on the other hand, enjoyed being suspended, it was like going on a mini vacation, of course I promised my uncle that I would tried to stay out of trouble this year, so I guess I messed that up. My uncle has never been so pissed at me; I have got in trouble plenty of times before but never like this. When I came home from school my uncle kept yelling at me, but the only words I could make out was Bonnie, until he started to relax. All he kept saying is. "What's wrong with you boy? You and Bonnie were best friends before we moved, you two where attached to the hip. You two did everything together; Bonnie's parents and I actually believed that you two would end up together. What happened between you two? You were super excited when I told you we were moving back home to Virginia.

Everything my uncle said hit me hard, how could I ever be with someone who hurt me as much as Bonnie did. No way. I was not going to let this girl ruin my life again, even if I was stuck doing this senseless project with her, my feeling for her would never change. Bonnie will always be looked as an enemy to me!

"Damon, are you listening to a word I'm saying? My uncle asked.

"Huh? What?" Was how I responded, I was completely lost in my own thoughts.

"Damon, I have no idea what happened between you and that girl, but you will fix this mess!" My uncle shouted.

"I'm not fixing anything!" I screamed back. "There nothing to fixed I said in a low tone.

" It's clear something is wrong Damon, and I'm here when you're ready to talk, but you will work this out with her, I won't keep being embarrass by you, you will change the way you been acting, starting tomorrow. And since, you and Bonnie are not welcome in school tomorrow. I took the honor of calling Bonnie parents, and asked them if it was okay for Bonnie to come over, so you two can work on your projects.

"I beg your pardon!" I said in amazement.

"You heard me Damon. Bonnie will be here at 10:00am tomorrow.

"What?" I was still shocked. How could my uncle do this to me, I mean I know I haven't been the easiest to deal with, but really, what he is thinking?

"I'm not playing games with you anymore. I have giving you chance after chance and I have officially reached my breaking point." My uncle replied.

I started making my way upstairs; I got sick of listening to my uncle scream, and my temper was getting short, I felt nothing but heat all over my body. I really needed to calm down. I had no idea how I was going to deal with Bonnie tomorrow.

Bonnie P.O.V

Yesterday was crazy! I had never really let myself get so upset. My emotions completely took over my train-of- though. And to my surprise, my parents wasn't even mad at me, actually they seem pretty happy about me getting trouble, apart from for the fact that Damon was the person I got in trouble over. Other than getting in an argument with Damon and getting suspended, yesterday was great. Mom and I had a blast. We went Christmas shopping for decorations so we could decoration our house and our Christmas tree; we also picked out some presents for my dad. So the rest of my day went really well.

Today I woke up feeling incredible. I could smell mom cooking breakfast, eggs, bacon, pancakes, cinnamon rolls, and fruits filled the air, and my stomach was calling for a hit. Last night was really perfect. I thought to myself, as I made my way into my bathroom to take a warm shower, and I just knew today was going to be even better. No school, no drama, and most of all No Damon! Of course Damon and I would have to find some time to work on our school project, but not today, today I was free of him. Yay me! I rushed out of the shower, and got dress putting on my favorite dark blue skinny jeans, a white fitted V-neck T-shirt, paired with my black cardigan on top, and my black over the knee boots, with my sparkling black heart shaped earrings my grandma got me last Christmas. Today was going to be even more fantastic.

"Bonnie sweetheart, are you up yet? I heard mom calling for me.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a second. I yelled.

"Good morning mommy and daddy." I said laughing, what I am, ten years old I thought.

"Good morning baby. They both said in unison.

"Wow! Everything smells so good. My stomach began to growl.

"Well dig in darling." My dad told me. And he didn't have to tell me twice.

The food was delicious. And I enjoyed every bit. I felt like I was on cloud nine, until my mom broke my high.

"Sweetheart, we made arrangements for you to go over Damon's to work on your project. Damon's uncle calls me last night asking if it was okay.

"What! I screamed.

"Baby girl don't be mad." You didn't really think you wouldn't have to see him, just because you got suspended?

"What! No, but mom, I can't go, not today.

"Really. Why not? My mom asked.

I could come up with a millions ways to get out of trouble, but today I was stuck. I had nothing.

"I, I, I got to. I was trapped, brain please save me, and come up with something to tell my parents.

"Bonnie, stop this right now, you're going." My dad told me firmly.

"Honey you never know, you and Damon could have fun." Remember you two used to be best friends. Mom said.

"Yeah, we figured you and Damon would get married someday." Dad added in.

I was really getting tired of hearing that. Why couldn't anyone understand used to? I got tired of listening to my parents, so I got up grabbed my car key, and headed to Damon's house. After arriving to Doman's it took me like an hour to get out of the car. I kept coming up with reasons for why this whole setup was going to go wrong. With all the technology we have now-a-days, we could have communicated over the phone or even the internet, email, Facebook, twitter, or even go as far as MySpace. But no, my parents wanted to do it the old fashion way, in person, what? Are we back in the 90's? I figure I should stop bitching and get out of my car.

Damon P.O.V.

After taking my shower this morning, I got dressed wearing a black V-neck T-shirts, a pair of black jeans, and some black Jordan. My clothes matched my frame of mind. As you can tell I was not happy at all about seeing Bonnie, and to have her at my house was even worst. I made my way down my stair and into my living room, not wanting anything to eat; I just wanted to get this over with as soon and as quick as possible. I saw Bonnie pull up in front of my house, I was surprise to say the least, and I didn't think she would actually show up. I decided not to open the door until she knocked, not wanting her to think I was waiting for her or something!

"Man, what the hell is going on? Bonnie still hasn't knocked on the door and she has been here for like an hour." I said aloud to myself. Man I really wish Stefan was here, I really needed someone to talk to, you know, so I could get my frustration out, before I complete snap on Bonnie again. Yeah I was suspended but I had over things I could do with my time.

To my astonishment I finally started hearing knocked at my door. And of course me being who I am I took my time answering. Walking in slow motion was fun; she made me wait, so now I was going to make her wait.

"Who is it? I asked I pretended not to know.

"Bonnie." she replied in an irritated tone.

I opened up the door, letting Bonnie inside. The expression on her face reflected my own appearance.

"Hello Damon." She said to me.

"What's up? I replied back to her.

"Shall we get this over with? Bonnie asked me.

"Of course, whatever you say my darling, follow me." I replied annoyed.

Thanks everyone for all the love and support. I love reading your reviews. And I'm sorry for any errors. Merry Christmas!


End file.
